High School Rizzles
by Bertnee24
Summary: New girl at school has caught the eye of more than one Rizzoli
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day at school for Jane Rizzoli. She gets home throws her backpack on the floor then plops on the couch face first. Out comes her mom Angela "Hey honey, how was school today" she said. Jane mumbles "Fine Ma." Angela walks to the couch, sits down and puts her hand on Janes back and ask "Are you ok Janie" Jane sits up and look at her mom and say "Yeah I'm ok ma just a little tired, I'm going to go up to my room and lay down" Jane gets up from the couch and walks up stairs. She hears here brothers Frankie and Tommy talking upstairs and she decides to see what they were up to.

"Yeah she really cute" Tommy said right before Jane walked in.

"Who's cute" Curious Jane asked

"This new girl at school. Her and her mom was talking to the principle. I think he said she was starting school tomorrow. I'm going to see if she wants me show her around if you know what I mean" Winking at Frankie

Both Jane and Frankie laughed and said "Yeah good luck with that"

Jane walks out and heads to her room. Lays down, closes her eyes and just waits to drift off.

The next morning Jane wakes up then realizing she slept well over 12 hours. Feeling well rested Jane gets ready for school. After a fifteen minute shower she throws on a pair of jeans, a blacked fitted shirt and her favorite chucks. She heads downstairs to meet everyone for breakfast. She sits down to see her mom made bunny shaped pancakes. Her and her brothers hurry and ate so they wouldn't be late for school. Jane gets they keys from her mom, gives her a quick kiss on the cheek then headed out the door with her brothers. On the way to school Jane noticed that Tommy is happier than he usually is.

"What got you so happy this morni... oh this is about that new girl huh?

"No!"

"Really? Then why the mile long smile"

"Its Friday, who would't be happy"

"Riiiiiight wink wink" Her and Frankie bust out laughing.

"So Frankie, you and Riley got anything planned for the weekend?" Jane asked

"Yeah we are going to see a movie. Most likely a chick flick but thats because it her turn to pick the movie then maybe grab a bite to eat afterwards. Oh Jane theres a fair opening up tomorrow we should double date. You, me, Riley and Casey"

Tommy yells "Hey what about me? I wanna go. I dont have a date but i can bring one of my buddies. Come on Frankie please"

"Ok Ok Tommy you can come, what about you Jane?"

"Yeah that sounds fun I'll talk to Casey about it at lunch"

They finally arrived at school, all three head in different directions going to homeroom. She walks in the classroom and heads to the back of the class to sit with Frost.

"Hey Jane" Frost said with a smile

"Hey Frost"

"So where were you yesterday? I thought you was going to call me and come hang out after supper?"

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot, I basically passed out as soon as I got home. How about we do something tonight? To make it up to you I'll pay" Jane Smiled.

"Well Jane you drive a hard bargin but ok I'm in. So what we going to do? Movies? Bowling?" He whispered " Maybe get some beer and get drunk"

"You had me at beer" They both laughed

"Ok my place at 8. My mom will be gone til morning. She's staying with her friend Robin, So we'll have the whole place to ourselves. Oh wait what about Casey?"

"What about him? He may be my boyfriend but he's certainly not my mom. I don't have to tell him every single thing I do, I'll just tell him I have plans"

The school bell rang.

Frost and Jane both got up and headed out to there next class. As they were walking Jane sees Tommy against the wall across from the girls bathroom. Curious, Jane goes to talk to him.

"What on Earth are you doing to Tommy"

Nerviously he answered "Nothing"

"You're lying so spit it out...Now"

"I'm waiting on someone"

"Please tell me its not the new girl you keep on about"

"No of course not" Laughing Nervously

"Liar, quit stalking the poor girl" Jane said before smacking him on the back of his head. "Go to class Tommy"

"Alright Alright I'm going geez"

After making sure Tommy left, Jane and Frost started walking to there class.

"Jane who's the new girl is he stalking" Frost laughing

"I don't know I haven't seen her yet but Tommy sure has taking a liking to her if he's at the point of stalking her"

"That means in guy language that she's hot" Frost laughed

"Come on Frost lets get to class before we both get detention"

Lunch time came and Jane, Frost and Casey were all hanging out, eating and laughing.

"Hey babe what do you wanna do today?" Casey asked Jane

"Well I already have plans with Frost today but Frankie and his girl are going to the fair tomorrow and asked if we wanted to double date with him and Riley"

"Yeah thats a great idea babe" giving Jane a kiss on the cheek

"Great well I'll pick Riley up first then swing by to pick you up around 6" smiling at Casey

It was late in the school day and just one more class to go. Jane and Frost met up to walk to the gym for P.E. It was Janes favorite class. No books, No test just plain old physical activities. Jane and the rest of the girls went to the locker room to change into there P.E. clothes. She put on gym shorts and an almost fitted t-shirt. Everyone exited the locker room except Jane and she was finishing up tying her shoes she looks up to her surprise was a stunning honey blonde girl walking towards her new locker. Jane couldn't help but to stare and all of a sudden she got butterflies in her stomach like never before. Finally she snapped out of it when the P.E. teacher came in and yelled "Rizzoli come on" She jumped up and rushed out. Couldn't understand the feeling she just had so she decided to brush it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting in the bleachers waiting on the P.E. teacher to make her annoucement. Jane and Frost was sitting together chatting then she looks up to see the teacher with the stunning honey blonde girl she saw in the locker room and once again those feelings she had before snuck up on her again. Mouth was dry and all of her attention now lies on the beauty in front of her.

"Listen up" the teacher said "This is Maura she's new so I want everyone to be nice, thats means you too Rizzoli"

Jane looking surprised then said out loud "Don't worry teach I'll treat her like everyone else" she smiled

"Yeah thats what I'm afraid of"

Everyone laughed.

As Maura took her seat at the bottom of the bleachers, Frost looks over to Jane and said to her " I now see why your brother was stalking her" he laughed

"Shut up Frost" she smiled.

The teacher told everyone it was free for all Friday so everyone got to do what they want as long as it stays in the gym.

Jane and Frost decide to play one on one basketball game. The game was tied 13 to 13 next point wins. Putting everything into her last play she shoots a 3 pointer and swish goes the basketball in the hoop. As it went in it hit a guy who was passing by and the basketball made its way to the bleachers where Maura was reading, she picks up the ball as Jane made her way over there to go get it.

"Hey sorry I didnt mean to make it go all the way over here. Maura right?"

"Yes and you're Rizzoli" She smiled

"Ha yeah well it's Jane... Jane Rizzoli" Jane smiled back

Frost yelled "Come on Jane I want a rematch"

"You sure? I don't want you getting upset for losing to a girl two times in a row" she laughed

"Ten bucks say I win next round" he said with a smirk on his face

"You're on"

She look at the honey blonde, smiled and said "It was nice meeting you, I'll see you around"

She smiled back "It was nice meeting you too"

She runs back over and they continue to play basketball and for the second time Jane wins the game. Teachers yells that the bell is about to ring so we need to go and change. Jane makes her way to the locker room and start changing. She couldn't but to glance at Maura who was now taking off her shirt and shorts. Her heart was beating fast and dirty thoughts appeared in her mind.

_"What is going on with me? Why do I keep staring at her? Why do I keep getting this weird but yet good feeling? _

Yet again she shakes it off and finished getting dressed. The bell rang and school was over. Her and Frost was making there way to the car and was stopped by Casey.

"Hey babe" He kissed her "I've missed you"

"Yeah me too" she said emotionless

Frost couldn't help but to notice.

"Whats wrong Jane" Casey worried

"Nothing, I'm just ready to leave"

"Ok call me when you get home"

"Ok bye"

she hugged him and they continue to walk to the car. Her and Frost sat on the hood of the car while she waits for her younger brothers. As they were talking she looks up to see Maura walking to her car, not even noticing she completely ignored Frost.

"Hello...HELLO"

Jane jumped a little "What?"

"What are you staring so hard at?" He looks over to see what "New girl got your attention too huh?" He joked

"Ha Ha very funny, I was just seeing what kind of car she drives"

"Yeah sure you was"

She punches him in the shoulder.

"OW ok I'm sorry I'm sorry. Geez you're boney hands hurts"

They both laughed. Finally the boys showed up, they get in the car and head over to Frost's place to drop him off then they headed home.

"So how did showing the new girl around work out?" Frankie asked Tommy

"It didn't, thanks to Jane"

Jane getting upset "Excuse me, I didn't do anthing but keep you out of trouble for stalking the girl and dont say you wasn't because you was. Standing outside the bathroom waiting for her. Thats just creepy"

"Whatever" he slumped down deeper in the back seat

They finally make it home. They all walk in to be greeted by there mom "Hey kids hows was school today?"

They all said "Fine" simultaneously

Jane jumps in and says "Hey Ma Frost invited me over tonight to hang out, Can I?"

"Of course Janie but what about Casey I thought ya'll would be doing something tonight"

"We're going to the fair tomorrow with Frankie and Riley"

Tommy jumps in the conversation "Don't forget about me"

"Ok Janie but I really think ya'll should hang out more"

"Ma" Jane said annoyingly

"I'm just saying Jane, you dont have to get upset"

After supper Jane calls up Frost and tells him she's on her way. She finally makes it over there and walks in.

"Hey so you got the beers" she said excitely

He holds up two beers and two thumbs up. They start drinking and watching tv. Frost was still wondering what was going on between Jane and Casey so he just casually brings it up "So Whats up between you and lover boy?"

"What you mean?"

"Come on you know what I mean, You don't seem very happy with him lately. Did something happen?"

"I don't know I mean I like him I do but I don't know how to explain it"

"You going to break up with him?"

Jane just shrugs her shoulders

Thinking to herself she wonders if maybe she should or Maybe she should wait and see what happens.

It was a little after 12 Jane decided she needed to get home before her mother has a heart attack for her being out so late. She says a quick good bye then heads home. She walks in heads straight to her bed. Getting undressed she finds it easier to sleep in her bra and panties because quite frankly she was a little tipsey. Laying down she falls into a deep sleep.

_Laying in the dark she feels soft lips going all around her collarbone and up her neck. Gently kissing her she feels a warm tounge slowly moving around on her lips asking for permission. She opens her mouth and the kiss became more passionate, breathing hard then letting out a small moan. They break away for a breather and all of a sudden Jane looks up realizing it was Maura._

Jane awoke with a jerk. Sweating and short of breath. She says out loud "Did that really just happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 7 o'clock and to no surprise Jane was wide awake thanks to an unexpected dream. Lying there trying to figure out what was going on, replaying her dream in her head over and over again. She decided to get up and get her day started trying to get the dream out of her mind. She takes a shower then heads downstairs to get some breakfast. As soon as she sits down her mom takes one good look at her and sees the dark bags around her eyes. "Janie did you not get any sleep last night?"

Jane still looking at the cereal in front of her "Not much I just couldn't sleep"

"Is it because of Casey?"

As soon as she said Casey, Jane lifted up her head "Shit I forgot to call Casey yesterday"

"Language Jane" her mom yelled

"Sorry Ma"

The phone ringed and Angela answered "Hello... Casey how are you?...good...yes Janes here...one moment"

_"Damn" _

She hands the phone to Jane. "Hey Casey...Yeah I'm really sorry i didn't call...some things came up and it slipped my mind...everything is fine...We still on for tonight? Ok I'll see you at 6...Ok Bye.

"Janie you wanna go dress shopping? We can get a nice dress for your date?" Angela asked with a big smile on her face

"What? Ma no. You know I don't like wearing dresses"

"I just thought you might wanna look nice for your date"

"Ma I'll find something in my closet"

"Fine I just wish you let me take you dress shopping just once"

"Ma!"

Angela walk off but not without giving her one of her signature glares. Before she knew it, it was already 5:15 Jane goes to her room and slips on her good jeans and a low cut navy blue sweater and her chucks. She goes out and knocks on the boys bedroom door "You guys ready? Come on I don't wanna be late"

Jane heads downstairs and sits on the couch waiting on the guys. Two minutes later both boys come downstairs

"We're ready" Frankie said

Angela gets her purse out and pulls out money and hands it to the kids. "Alright you guys have fun and be careful"

"Yes Ma'am" They all said.

After swinging by and picking up both Riley and Casey, they were all crammed in the car and on there way to the fair. They finally make it there and head over to buy tickets. Casey takes Janes hand and start walking around. After about an hour trying different rides and different games, she happens to look around and see Maura standing in line for the ferris wheel with no other than her little brother Tommy. Jane turns to Casey and ask to ride the ferris wheel. They head over and walk right towards Maura and Tommy.

"Hey guys, this is Maura. She's new in school"

Jane couldn't help but to give her a big smile "Hey Maura"

"Hey Jane" they continued to stare at each other with a smile

"You know my sister?" Tommy couldn't help but be surprised

"Yes we have P.E. together, she was nice to talk to me and introduce herself"

"Nice? My sister? You sure?"

With that Jane hits him upside the head

"You see, thats the Jane we all know" Tommy growled while rubbing his head

Jane finally remembering Casey was beside her,_shit_ "Oh Maura this is my boyfriend Casey"

"Hi Casey its very nice to meet you" after one second of looking at him her eyes were right back on Jane and that didn't go unnoticed by Casey

"Yeah you too Maura" he looks back at Jane "Hey lets go play some games and I'll win you a big stuffed animal"

Jane didn't wanna leave she wanted to talk to Maura some more "Casey I wanna ride the ferris wheel, we haven't been on it yet"

"Come on Jane please"

"Fine"

"Bye Maura I'll see you at school Monday"

Looking sad she said "Bye Jane"

They walked off, both of them upset but not wanting to say anything. It was finally time to go home, they all make it to the car except Tommy. She looks over and sees him in the distint walking the girl who makes her stomach flip, to her car. They were smiling and giggling. She couldn't help but be jealous. Maura gets in the car and leaves then Tommy works his way to they car and gets in. After dropping Casey and Riley off, Jane had to ask "So whats going on with you and Maura?"

"I don't know but I really like her. She's smart, well dressed and extemely nice" he said with a goofy love struck face

"You know she's older than you right?"

"So I mean if that really matter to her I wouldn't have gotten her number"

"Forcing her number from her doesn't count" Her and Frankie couldn't help but to laugh

He rolled his eyes "Whatever did not"

"So when you going to call her?"

"Tomorrow, We're going to get something to eat then come to our house. She said she can help me with my homework. So she's going to be my date so ha Jane"

"You mean she's going to be your tutor ha Tommy"

"Whatever"

They finally make it home. Angela calls out to Jane that she has a phone call. She goes to her room picks up the phone and lays in bed.

"Hello"

"Hey Babe"

"Casey why you calling so late"

"I was thinking about you and i got a little" he paused then whispered "Hard"

Janes eyes went wide not knowing what to say she studders "Um...I...uh"

"Jane have you ever done this?"

"Done what?"

"Phone sex"

"Um... no"

"I think we should try babe"

"Umm..." trying to buy her some time to think a way out of this "I can't"

"Oh why not?"

"I uhh... gotta go feed the dog sorry Casey gotta go talk to you later bye"

She hangs up the phone not even letting Casey say bye first. _What the hell was that? Phone sex? Really? God I hope he doesnt find out that I don't have a dog._

Laying down, staring at the ceiling her mind wonders to Maura with her tight fitted dress and long sexy legs, she couldn't help but to feel aroused and without even thinking her hand start to work her way down to her pants and into her panties but as soon as she starts to rub she hears...

"Janie get off"

Her eyes shot open. _What the fuck? How does she know?_

Angela yells again "Off the phone now its late"

_Oh thank god_

"Ok ma"

_Thanks for ruining the moment. _After that scare she decides to just go to sleep and let her dreams take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a crisp Sunday morning, the sun was shining through the window. Jane woke up and stretched. She got out of bed then headed out of room. She hears someone singing in the shower. She walked to the door and hears Tommy

_"Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen_

_Tonight we'll put all other things aside_

_Give in this time and show me some affection_

_We're going for those pleasures in the night_

_I want to love you, feel you_

_Wrap myself around you_

_I want to squeeze you, please you_

_I just can't get enough_

_And if you move real slow I'll let it go"_

Jane couldn't help but laugh and joined in.

_"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it_

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it_

_And I know, I know, I know, I know_

_I know I want you, want you"_

Angela walks upstairs "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, what are you doing?"

"Singing with Tommy" she snickered

Tommy pops out of the bathroom "Thats not funny Jane so stop messing with me"

"I thought it was pretty funny"

"Jane leave your baby brother alone and go downstairs to eat"

"Fine ma"

She heads downstairs and ate breakfast then sat on the couch to watch some tv with her dad. Hours went by, Jane grew bored and hanged half off the couch growling to herself. A loud knock was at the door. Angela opened the door to see a beautiful girl standing there. "Hello young lady you must be her for Tommy"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Come on in"

"Thank you"

Jane was still hanging half off the couch not paying attention, still growling and mumbling to herself all of a sudden she hears "Hi Jane" Jane jumped up causing herself to fall of the couch and hit the coffee table

"Oh my god Jane are you ok?"

She jumps up, face blood red from embarrassment "Yeah I'm fine don't worry I'm a clumsy person" she tries to laugh it off. She looks up and down Maura and stops at her chest where her breast looked bigger than usual. Maura noticed and decided to make her blush "Guess you like my top huh?" She smiled and laughed. Jane felt her face burning from blushing/embarrassment. "It is a nice top" She let out a small chuckle. "You wanna sit with me while you wait for Tommy?"

"Yes I would love to" still smiling

She sat closer than friends usually sit. She was so nervous her leg was bouncing up and down at a fast pace. Maura placed her hand on her knee to make it stop. Once again they were staring into each others eyes and smiling. Tommy came downstairs seeing both the girls on the couch still in the same postion and not even noticing him. "Maura hey" she snapped out of her trance, hurrying to stand up "Hello Thomas you ready?"

"I'm all ready to go, let me just tell ma" he yelled really loud to his mom that he's leaving

Maura waved bye to Jane but not without winking at her first. _"Did she just wink at me or was I just imaging it?"_ Jane checked at her ass as she was walking away. She was actually wearing pants. Tight pants. Mmmmm...

Jane waltz upstairs to go lay down. An hour and half later Angela popped in "Honey me and your dad are going to a friends house and I'm dropping Frankie off at Riley. You going to be ok alone?"

"Yeah ma"

"Ok bye honey"

"Bye ma"

_"Hmmmm... finally alone huh?"_

Jane started thinking about Maura how she smiled, touched and winked at her. Her big full breast and her tight round ass mmmm... she reached down slowly into her panties and started rubbing her clit up and down. Teasing it. The more she touched the louder the moaned. Mmmm Maura. God Maurraa mmmm...

Downstairs Tommy and Maura walked in the front door and sat on the couch. Tommy pulled out his text book so Maura could help him with his homework. Maura asked if she may use the restroom. Tommy explained it was upstairs second door on the left. Maura made her was upstairs til something caught her attention.

"MMMMM... YEAH"

She walked over to where the noice was coming from. The door was cracked. She slowly opened the door to see Jane laying on her bed touching herself moaning. Oblivious to everything around her. Maura didn't say anything just watched. She was so turned on then she heard "OOOHHHH GODDDD YEAHHH..." Maura was so horny and wet. She backed out of the room quietly and went straight to the bathroom so she could release herself. It didn't take long so she hurried back downstairs to Tommy.

Ten minutes later Jane came downstairs, to her surprise her little brother and Maura was here. _Oh god please tell me they didn't hear me_

"Hey guys" she said nervously

"Hi"

"Well Hello Jane, What have you been up to?" She has a devilish smile

"Umm...I... Uhh.. Was just... Sleeping" _yeah smooth Rizzoli_

"Sleeping? I guess your well rested then"

"Yes...Yes I am" she chuckled

Tommy looks at Jane and noticed somethings off "Jane why you look flustered?"

"I'm not I'm fine alright"

"Ok geez well we gotta get back to studying so do you mind" he gestured her to leave

"I'm leaving don't worry, If mom gets back tell her I'm heading to Frost for a little bit"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I hear ya"

"Bye Maura" She smiled

"Good bye Jane" She smiled back

Maura laughed to herself _  
_


End file.
